In the storeroom
by fanficpro
Summary: The title basically explains it. Lisbon and Jane find themselves alone in a storeroom. Great for any Jisbon shippers :) hope you like it please read and review. Warning: contains adult themes. Might be a one-shot, depends if I get anymore inspiration :)
1. Chapter 1

Really hope you like it. it does contain adult themes. Jisbon FTW

It was an average day at work and Lisbon was trying to find some files related to a recent murder in the storeroom. She soon became aware of Jane's presence.

'Let me help you,' he muttered behind her, assisting her in trying to seek out the correct files. Lisbon let out a little gasp. Silently, she cursed at herself. Why was she becoming like this? The close proximity of their bodies caused her to lose all of her senses.

'Well well Miss Lisbon, am I turning you on?' Jane whispered seductively, his breath hot on the back of Lisbon's numb neck, sending chills through her body.

'Of course not!' She exclaimed defensively, still trying not to look at Jane, but finding increasingly difficult as he gave a low soft chuckle.  
Jane's hands travelled to rest on Lisbon's hips, tracing delicate patterns and causing a slight gasp to escape Lisbon's lips.  
Her expression changed though when the sound of the door locking clicked behind them.

'Jane, did you just lock the door?' She asked, hoping it was him – she did want to get out sooner or later  
'Nope,' he replied. Lisbon gulped, trying to ignore the wetness in her panties.

'How on earth are we going to get out of here then?' She asked awkwardly, turning around to face him in the not-so-roomy storeroom.  
'I guess we can't...' Jane muttered, unable to hide the pleasure from his tone.

She unconsciously dragged her rosy bottom lip between her teeth, shocked at the way her body so readily betrayed her, growing more and more turned on from the intimacy of the two of them.

'So, what on earth should we do now?' He smirked slightly, his voice pure unadulterated sex, his eyes roaming over Lisbon's body appreciatively.

Lisbon had to bite back a moan at this point as his hand still absent-mindedly traced patterns on her hip.

'I can think of a few things.' She said, letting out an unnaturally girly giggle. If was the first time she'd smiled in quite a long time.  
'Mm?' He hummed, leaning in, brushing her hair back away from her face and tucking it gently behind her ear before leaning in, brushing his lips over hers, eliciting a gasp from Lisbon's lips before she responded.

His kisses began to move down her jaw line and down her neck, causing a breathy sigh to involuntary leave Lisbon's throat.

Without breaking the kiss, she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him right against her, making both of them moan out.

Jane's kisses trailed back up to her lips, his hands roaming the contours of her body, beginning to palm her breasts through the material of her white linen shirt, feeling her nipples stiffen under his touch. Lisbon bit her lip once again, her hands running through Jane's beautiful curly hair, before travelling down his chest, undoing his buttons torturously slowly.

As Jane's hands wandered down from her breasts, he ran them down her sides, tugging at her shirt before unbuttoning it and pushing it off her small shoulders, one hand dipping inside the waistband of her pants. Lisbon's hands roamed over the planes of Jane's hard chest, lightly pinching his nipples, causing Jane to release a low moan this time.

Lisbon gasped as she found herself pressed hard up against the storeroom door, Jane's kisses began to trail down her neck, biting down gently before sucking on her pulse point, his tongue flicking over it, causing her to moan out. Jane was growing harder with each sound that escaped Lisbon's lips. He'd caused those luscious sounds.

Lisbon's wetness was beginning to soak through the fabric of her lacy knickers. The comprehension of this caused Jane's cock to twitch playfully. Meaningfully, Lisbon raised her hips, so her body was flush against the bulge in his jeans.

Lisbon closed her eyes, marvelling at how the simplest and most innocent of touches he gave her could make her feel so alive and free. She became aware of Jane's kisses travelling once again, his tongue reaching the hollow of her neck causing her to moan, vibrating against his lips.

His kisses trailed up her neck as she fumbled with his jeans, finally managing to yank them down as he peppered her neck in soft but spicy butterfly kisses, his breath hot on the skin of her neck, the sensitised skin extremely vulnerable to his plundering.

He moved his fingers down her body, skirting any sensitive areas that might encourage her to moan as he unbuttoned her trousers, letting the loose material fall from her hips and land in a heap around her ankles.

Jane's hands wandered up behind her back, unclasping her black lacy bra and letting it fall gracefully to the floor, joining with their other discarded clothes. He began to palm her breasts once again, kissing her hard as he did so, one hand travelling down her body and stopping on her lacy knickers, he skirted the edge for a few seconds before he slipped a finger inside.

Heat greeted him, and there was no denying how much they were both aching for each other, as Jane began to throb with longing. However he drew the process out, circling her entrance lightly. His eyes flicked over her facial features: her mouth was half open, her eyes were closed. Her chest was heaving with the efforts of trying to hold back.

Enthusiastically, he curved two fingers and slid them inside her, causing Lisbon's mouth to drop open fully, her eyes snapping open and a gasp to catch in her throat.

As the evening approached, the two of them left the storeroom, buttoning their shirts back up. Jane asked Lisbon if he could give her a lift home, she obliged, beaming. True to his word, Jane did escort her home safely nevertheless he had no intentions of leaving her alone.

Slamming the door shut, Lisbon kicked her shoes off before removing her coat and flinging it on the floor before she pressed her body against Jane's and restarted things. A passionate kiss was placed happily onto his hungry lips.

Jane was more than happy as his hands re-assembled themselves under Lisbon's shirt.

Without unlocking the kiss they both moved through Lisbon's kitchen and into the lounge where Jane fiercely unbuttoned Lisbon's blouse before pushing it off her shoulders and tumbling to the floor. His hands rubbed up her waist and hovered above her breasts. Gently, he began to massage them in soft circles causing Lisbon to groan loudly and seductively.

At the same time, Lisbon removed Jane's tie and shirt figuring it wasn't needed tonight and allowed her hands to run free, exploring his chest. Jane unclipped Lisbon's bra, allowing it to fall to the ground on the staircase as they made their way upstairs. Many other additional garments of clothing were also discarded on the way. As they both reached Lisbon's, only Lisbon's panties remained on her body.

Jane admired her as he felt himself harden once again. He wanted to play. He wanted Lisbon all to himself. Unable to stop himself his hands dived straight for her chest area, the circular motions starting again as he caressed the area.

Moans from Lisbon filled the room again as her hand reached for Jane and began to stroke him. Lisbon pulled Jane down onto the bed with her, 'I love you, Jane,' she moaned.

Jane discarded of her underwear and soon gently lowered himself onto her. Ready to gain entry, he thrust himself into her. As he did, Lisbon uttered a small scream and wrapped her thighs around his waist. This was the best thing that had ever happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Lisbon experienced the next day was a horrible aching sensation in her head. What on earth had happened last night. She could remember certain aspects of it... she had definitely not gone to sleep immediately.

Yawning deeply, she raised a hand to her forehead and rubbed it profusely, trying her hardest to recall the events of the previous night. Then, horrified, she sat up straight. Still bleary-eyed, she turned her head slowly to the side of her and observed the man in the bed next to her. Sure enough, Jane lay there, half a smile on his smooth face.

Lisbon gulped loudly. This was so innaproriate! They worked together didn't they? Being in a relationship with a colleague was too unprofessional for her.

In addition... Jane was one of the hardest people to have a relationship with.

Lisbon flopped herself hopelessly back onto her pillows. What was she going to do at work around him now?

Things were never going to be the same between them. Yes, they'd flirted before; but she'd never expected this to happen. The worst thing about this whole situation was though that, beneath all of the guilt and the shame, Lisbon felt a slight, tiny drop of pleasure within herself.

She felt annoyed at herself. This probably wasn't anything anyway. By the next day, Jane would go back to acting mysterious and independent like he always did again.

whatever this was, it probably had nothing to do with genuin feelings. It couldn't...

At once, Lisbon rolled out of bed only to realise that she was completely naked. Gasping with embarrassment, Lisbon hurriedly grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and dragged herself into it.

She observed her reflection in the mirror: she was a mess. Her hair was scruffy and all over the place and her cheeks were a vivid red.

Absently, Lisbon ran her thin fingers through her hair. In the mirror, she spotted Jane stirring. She decided to leave the house for work before he properly awoke. She couldn't face him.

Jane walked into Lisbon's office at work later that day. Lisbon was already sitting on the couch. Jane staggered slightly as he approached her gracelessly flopping onto the couch beside her. She tried to relax in his presence but the tie on her stupid suit was bothering her intensely. Suits were so stupid… and uncomfortable. Lisbon regretted putting them on.

She tried to take it off but couldn't quite manage it.

'Need some help?' a mild voice asked. Jane leaned slowly closer towards her.

'Jane I'm not a child,' she grumbled. Jane laughed, it wasn't everyday he saw Lisbon in a sexy black blazer, it was actually quite erotic.

After a couple of seconds fumbling with the tie, she resigned t sighing, 'Could you help me please? I need to get this tie off. It's irritating the crap out of me.'

'Okay,' he said gently. He carefully undid the knot while Lisbon tried not to look at him. "There you go," he carefully detached the tie.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

'I could take you to the closet if you want,' he offered, grinning.

'No, I'm comfortable here,' replied Lisbon coldly.

'Have I done something?' Inquired Jane, his tone changing into that of curiosity.

Lisbon didn't answer immediately. Instead she just stared at her feet for a few seconds before mumbling, 'is this all a game to you?'

'A game?'

'You are using this whole job, all of us. You're hearts not in this. The only thing you want is red John. You'd do anything to get to him. And when you do. You're just going to leave. You don't care about hurting me.'

'No,' frowned Jane, 'you're one of a kind. It was never the prospect of catching red john that kept me going; it was you. And I know I could never leave you.'

Lisbon looked up at him in surprise.

'You mean that?'

Jane chuckled, 'I wouldn't lie about something like that.' He pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead. He stood up to leave but Lisbon caught his wrist.

"Don't' go," she whined. 'Stay with me.'

Jane was sorely tempted, "I don't know…"

'Please. I want to love you.'

'Okay, move over,' he smirked mischievously. She settled back down on top of him. Jane couldn't help wrapping his arms around her, caressing her body chastely. Lisbon arched and purred like a cat.

"Mmmm this feels good," she burrowed her face in his neck, passing a hand over his chest. Jane had to hold in a moan, good was an understatement. She was so soft, so warm, it felt like nothing else. The only light was the moonlight. Lisbon got up on her elbow and lowered her head to kiss him. She pulled back just a little and went for another, then another. They immediately went from sleepy and peaceful to hot and fiery. Lisbon maneuvered herself on top of him as Jane grabbed her hips and pushed her down on him. Moans erupted and their movements sped.

"Jane more please," Lisbon pled. She tried to move but he was effectively pinning her down. The build-up was intense, she had to come, she was losing her mind. "Jane please, fuck me Jane!" Finally he moved again, she felt she could cry with relief. He splayed one hand on the side her head, keeping her ear to his mouth.

"Yes," he sped up, the onslaught of sensation was unbearable. The blanket trapped the heat, fueling her already overheated skin but there was nothing she could do to escape. She was helpless, she was his, the thought alone turned her on.

She clamped down on him and he felt himself releasing but didn't slow down. Their cries echoed throughout the room, occasionally muffled by a kiss until the highs ebbed away to be replaced by exhaustion. Panting and gasping, Jane managed to pull himself up to see her face and cupped her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked. Lisbon nodded, her eyelids already half-closed. She pulled him down and they held each other as they kissed gently.

A gasp of horror sounded behind them and they both turned around to see Van Pelt in the doorway of the office, her mouth wide open in shock. Behind her stood Rigsby, who appeared to be suppressing a grin.


End file.
